Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi knight and Anakin's teacher. He is a character in all three prequel movies, and was voiced by Bandit. Background Not much is known about Obi-Wan's backstory, but he was trained by Yoda and became a Jedi at an unknown point. He later trained Anakin as his apprentice. Abilities Obi-Wan is a very experienced and powerful Jedi. He didn't have very much talent, but trained tirelessly to get to the point he did. He was able to defeat Talon in episode I. Telekinesis- He can manipulate objects with the force. He was able to push enemies during combat and move a container filled with blue plasma while mid-flight. Telepathy- He is able to sense people's emotions and control the weak minded. Swordsmanship- Obi-Wan is very skilled with a lightsaber. He was even able to keep up with Grievous, who had multiple sabers. Piloting- Obi-Wan is a very skilled pilot. He displayed this skill during the attack on the forge. Weaknesses Plasma- Obi-Wan can not control plasma the same way he can physical objects. Ysalamir- They push the force away, taking away all of Obi-Wan's force-based abilities. Personality He is a kind person and a good mentor. He is also very optimistic, believing there was always good in both Anakin and Talon. Story The Phantom Menace Obi-Wan and Anakin land in a jungle in search for what's causing a disturbance in the force. They can not sense anything do to Ysalamir throughout the jungle, but they do find a base full of cloned soldiers. They are discovered by the clones, so they quickly flee the planet. Since they are too deep in space, they need to land in the nearest planet to contact the Jedi Council. They closest planet is Alderaan, so they land at the capital. There, Obi-Wan contacts the Jedi Council who sent the two hundred Jedi in their sector of space to Alderaan. The king of Alderaan then invites Obi-Wan and Anakin to dinner, and they agree. Later they receive news that the cloud district has been attacked by clones, and that three ships are coming to bomb the capital. The Jedi need a day to arrive to Alderaan, so Anakin and Obi-Wan have to stop the ships themselves. They assemble a civilian air force to slow the ships down, buying time for the Jedi to arrive and the planet to be evacuated. Obi-Wan co-pilots with Anakin and they lead the attack. The civilian air force manages to take down two ships, but the last one destroys all of the civilian ships and knocks Anakin's ship out of the sky. As it crashes, Obi-Wan is knocked unconscious. When he wakes up, Anakin had destroyed the last ship by channeling the force energy of hundreds of Jedi, knocking out Anakin in the process. An escape pod crashes nearby and Darth Talon emerges. She and Obi-Wan duel, with Obi-Wan as the victor. She receives a transmission from her brother, Darth Maul, and Obi-Wan answers it. Maul offers a trade, his sister for the Alderaanian workers Maul has hostage. Obi-Wan agrees. Some time later, after the Jedi and Maul's ground forces have arrived, the exchange is made. Obi-Wan is told to leave and go join Anakin in the transport ship, but he is skeptical do to Maul's confidence. He leaves anyway, but as he reaches the ship he feels the two hundred Jedi die almost instantly. The ship then leaves. Attack of the Clones Obi-Wan leads an attack against a clone stronghold on Naboo during the Clone Wars. It is seized, and inside they find plans to build a Death Star. He later talks to Anakin about why the Jedi can't agree to a ceasefire, and why it's important to keep fighting. He also learns about the deaths of Anakin's whole squad. He is later assigned to go with Anakin and Mace Windu to capture Darth Maul, because he is the only Jedi who met him face to face. On the way there, Anakin asks Obi-Wan for advice on how to beat Padme Amidala at space chess. Obi-Wan theorizes that she is deliberately prolonging the game so she can spend time with Anakin. When they arrive to the mine that Maul is at, Obi-Wan is separated from the others and is attacked by Talon. This time, he is defeated by her, but she spares his life and leaves. Anakin succeeded in capturing Maul, but Windu dies. Obi-Wan felt a huge amount of dark side energy coming from where Anakin and Maul fought. He later attends the offering of peace from the new Separatist leader, Grand Moff Tarkin. However, the Jedi Council block the offer. At Mace Windu's funeral, Obi-Wan meets up with Anakin and explains that what the Jedi are doing might seem hurtful, but is beneficial in the long run. Obi-Wan is then told by a messenger that there is an urgent matter that needs to be attended to by both him and Anakin. They leave, and shortly after the temple explodes killing every Jedi inside. This is blamed on Separatist loyalists, as well as Maul, who escaped shortly before. However, Yoda tells Obi-Wan that this is the work of a new enemy. He is also told that Anakin has quit being a Jedi. Revenge of the Sith Obi-Wan meets up with the prince turned king of Alderaan, Bail Organa. Obi-Wan is informed that the news network is controlled by Supreme chancellor Palpatine. He then meets up with whats left of the Jedi Council on a space station. They all hear Maul confess the Palpatine is actually a Sith and is behind everything. Since they can't broadcast the confession over any network, they decide to arrest the chancellor then play it in front of the senate. They bring in Maul to find a way to capture Palpatine. After Yoda removes a memory block in his mind,they find out his weakness is a light side nexus, which he will be entering soon. They lock Maul back up, and then Obi-Wan speaks to Talon, who was also capture. He reveals that he believes that there is good in her. Suddenly, the space station is attacked by the Chimera. Obi-Wan battles Grievous, and is assisted by a now freed Talon. Obi-Wan is injured, but then Yoda attacks Grievous. The Chimera then destroy the space station with bombs, so Obi-Wan and Talon flee in an escape pod. They are later picked up by Captain Antilles. They are dropped off on Alderaan so that they can switch to a faster ship to get to Coruscant. Obi-Wan visits Anakin and Padme, and gives Anakin back his old lightsaber, which he managed to get back from the order before it was passed on. However, Padme points out that Anakin's saber should have been destroyed in the Black Sunset. Obi-Wan agrees, but Anakin says he was called by the messenger before he put it down. Anakin gives the lightsaber back, and later flies Obi-Wan and Talon to Coruscant so they can help capturing Palpatine. However, they are to late. All the Jedi, as well as Darth Maul, had been killed. Obi-Wan then tells Anakin that he remembers him putting his lightsaber down at Windu's funeral. Anakin insists that he didn't do anything, and then leaves, telling Obi-Wan to disappear. Later, the king arrives and takes Obi-Wan and Talon to a ship yard where he has been building a secret army. He reveals that the Death Star is being built, and that Mandalorian iron is being used to do it. They plan to destroy the iron and slow the construction speed to a crawl. Obi-Wan is made leader of the team of X-Wings that will destroy the stockpile. They succeed, but Obi-Wan is shot down in the jungle. He signals for a drop ship to pick him up, and then climbs up a nearby mountain to wait for them. He encounters Anakin there, which confirms that he is a Sith, and did blow up the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan is at a disadvantage, so he makes no attempt to fight back against Anakin. Then, 180 clones arrive to kill him. Anakin decides that he does not want Obi-Wan to die, so they fight together one last time against the clones. They manage to kill all of them,and Obi-Wan's drop ship arrives. Obi-Wan boards the ship, and Anakin leaves. Obi-Wan later finds out that Anakin and Padme's children had been born, but Padme's nephew was killed because he was believed to be Anakin's son. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and the king decide that Anakin's son, Luke, will be raised by his aunt and uncle because they lost their child and this will ensure Luke's safety. Anakin's daughter, Leia, will be raised by Padme and the king, because nobody knew Anakin had a daughter, not even him. Obi-Wan agrees to watch over Luke, and also comes to the conclusion that Anakin will stay away from Padme to ensure her safety. Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (Star Wars) Category:Jedi